There is a well-recognized need for remediation, or clean-up, of contaminants (e.g. chemicals) that exist in a variety of settings, including ground and surface water, aquifers, water supply pipes, soil, and sediment collections. These settings are frequently contaminated with various constituents such as volatile organic compounds (VOCs). These contaminated areas pose a threat to the environment, and ultimately to the health and safety of all living creatures. Thus, equipment and methods for effectively and safely dealing with remediation of environmental contaminants is of significant importance.